Cure of Solitude
by Foresaken-Group
Summary: In an experiment SCP 049, SCP 173 and SCP 096 get transported to Remnant with more on the way, specifically handpicked
1. Free from tests

scp 049 was called into a room with an orb in the centre

scp 173 was moved to the same room with an orb in the centre

"Would you kindly interact with the orb" a scientist said

scp 049 looked around the room as he noticed it looked familiar to the cell containing scp 096 because it was as he walked over to his ally in the corner and shook his shoulders

"Please interact with the orb" the lead scientist demanded

scp 049 then walked over to the orb and touched it, then began to hold it

"Fascinating" scp 049 said to himself as he felt overwhelming emotions of joy and sadness

He then proceeded to put the orb back in it place but then it started to glow white as a woman dressed in white appeared before him

She looked at scp 096 but did not trigger him but it made him agitated

"You poor child" The woman's voice was angelic as she placed both of her hands on scp 096 as her hands started to glow

scp 096 started to scream, not in pain, not in anger but in confusion as 096 began to glow as his limbs shrunk and he began to grow hair as clothes making him a normal boy with tears in his eye but he couldn't speak

The woman then turned and offered her hand which scp 049 held and he felt the same overwhelming emotion and when she released her hand the emotions were still there

scp 173 moved freely even when in the woman's view to which he moved closer and the woman placed her hand on its head

The statue began to crumble away as a young boy was revealed in the statue as clothing was also formed

"I fear I could not fix all of you fully as you carry the curses that burden you" she spoke smiling sadly

"What do you mean mam?" 049 questioned

The woman answered his question by spawning an entity in between them a humanoid, it then proceeded to look at 096 where rage fulled him as he screamed and ran at the humanoid killing it as it vanished, 096 began to calm down but he began crying, covering his face

"He still be infuriated when looked at but his face can be covered and it won't trigger him, but if triggered he is able to gain his unusual strength but not the ability to rip them apart and can be calmed down with a hug

"I understand now" 049 said looking at his hands with the cure

"But it's is different for little one, he can move in direct eye contact" she said looking at the child

"So what is it that you want from us" 049 asked expecting some sort of favour

"Nothing, I have observed of what they have done to each of you, it was very difficult for me to convict the people here to bring me you and your friends, but I do have an offer" the woman said grabbing both of 049 hands

"Do you still wish to live in this facility?" She asked which he responded no

"Do you wish to have your life outside of your dismal cell?" She asked and he nodded

"Do you wish to live in a world, free of the foundation, free of the pestilence and the freedom to explore as you wish?" The woman asked and he nodded

"Very well, travel through this portal with your friends, I'll make sure they won't follow through" she said

"Why are you helping us, we are bad things that can kill" 049 said guiding his new shaped friends

"I believe in redemption and second chances" she said closing the portal

"Now where did she send us hm" 049 said to himself

"I'm guessing that both of you can't speak" 049 said turning to his new formed friends as they shook their head and he noticed their clothing

096 was wearing some sort of buttoned shirt with a trench coat overall with some trousers, remembering what happened before he pulled out a paper bag and cut out two eyeholes for him to see

"No one can see your face" 049 said to 096

Now changing his view to 173, he noticed he was dressed with a straightjacket (untied) with the sleeves a little long, a winter coat over the jacket and a gasmask with green lenses with read and black paint in the centre of it

Still thinking his looked the same he walked over to a lake and looked in the reflection and he still looked like a plague doctor but he did notice how he could faintly see his eyes

He then walked to his friends when he encountered a black wolf but it was not hostile towards him, he then walked up to it and examined the bones on the exterior he then began to lead it to his friends as they also observed the creature

049 then began to sketch the wolf and made detailed notes about it

"Let us try one thing" 049 said as he readied his cure and touched the wolf instantly killing it as expected

"A wasted effort on a healthy subject" 049 said to himself but what took him by surprise is when it decided to fade away

"Fascinating" 049 said as he noted down the wolf suddenly disappearing then hearing the rumbles of his two bellies who looked confused

"173, 096 you are experiencing something humans call hunger, perhaps I should find some suitable nutrition for your health" 049 said while helping up his two friends and realised how big he was compared to his friends standing at 6 foot 10 while he estimated 096 was at least 5 foot 6 and 173 was 4 foot 10, then suddenly 049 felt the sudden urge to protect

"Strange" he said looking at himself but then remembered the woman gave him more emotions

Then remembered he needed to feed his friends, on his way he encounter more creatures but they were not his top priority, he managed to find wild apples and strawberries and picked the vegetation clean of the supplements and put it in his bottomless bag then he got two jars and filled them with water

When he returned he made rations and gave them to his friends but they didn't know how to eat or drink but in the end he taught them how to after watching the humans do it so 096 took of the paper bag and 173 took of the gas mask revealing that the statue was a she which surprised both 049 and 096 of the sudden reveal

"I did not expect this" 049 said looking at the young girl who had green eyes and long brown hair

"It must be uncomfortable with the mask on with the hair" 049 said and 173 nodded

"Very well" 049 began to get surgical scissors out of his bag cutting the back of the mask so that 173 was comfortable with her so her hair is running out the back as soon as she put it on which made her jump with joy when both of them yawned

"You are feeling fatigued, it is normal for humans to regain energy by sleep" 049 explained as he did an example

The two fell asleep quickly lightly snoring as 049 stood over them menacingly as he would kill anything that posed a threat to them

"I will protect them" 049 said to himself as the day was skipped

"Strange" 049 said to himself as he documented on the flying humans in the sky

Because 049 doesn't sleep, he decided to something productive as he noticed he didn't sense any pestilence so he changed his cure to something non lethal

He still was watching over his friends as they still were asleep which made him jealous as he never had such luxury to experience it

He then stood over them his cloak covering his whole body as he waited for his friends to wake up

He waited and waited until he heard some rustling in the bushes and revealed to girls, one was completely white with blue eyes and another case red with silver eyes, they both saw scp 049 and immediately thought it was a grimm then they saw what seems to be children it was then they devised a plan out of earshot of 049 but then they split up and the white one distracted him when the red one was so fast she picked up 096 and 173 which piste off 049 as he went on the offensive and chased the girls as they ran away holding a sleeping 173 and 096, he was enraged but he wouldn't run as he knew the extra weight would tire her as she ran

One walk later he reach the edge of the clearing of the woods as he scouted out the area to see white and red with a lot more people, but he importantly saw 096 and 173 still asleep which he walked out of the forest and into the clearing which got the attention of everyone

"That's the grimm, right there" red said pointing at you

"So you said that these kids were in front if it and you took, sorry 'rescued them' " the girl in black spoke

"What are you saying" the blonde readied her gauntlets as he approached

"I think what she trying to say is we give them back" the blonde boy said making 049 walked a little slower

"We got the relics and I say we leave now" white said as everyone agreed as the blonde picked up both 173 and 096 and ran which enraged 049 more as he did not know what was going to happen to them, for the first time, he felt fear.

He tailed them until they were cornered at a bridge

"Alright it's 8 on 1" the blonde said as she and the rest of the people readied their we ons as you readied your non lethal cure

First to charge at you was the red one as she went to swing her scythe, 049 simply reached out and put his hand on her face knocking her out as he chucked her aside

"You bastard" the blonde girl then rushed you as you did the same thing you did red to her and chucked her aside, next on his hit list was the white girl as he approached her with his cure ready as she went for lunge, you caught her arm and you were going to apply the cure as he saw the fear in her eyes but you were knocked aside by the girl with black hair

173 and 096 wake up in the commotion as Pyrrha takes note of this as the children backed away from Pyrrha

"I'm not going to hurt you" Pyrrha said softley as the one with the paper bag over his head step forwards and picked up a stone and wrote in the dirt 'Friend' and pointed at himself, 173 and 049 then he added a question mark and pointed at Pyrrha then 049

"Well is your 'friend' hurting both of you two" Pyrrha said concerned to which both 173 and 096 shook their head no

"Cease the fighting" Pyrrha commanded

"Are you crazy, do you think a grimm would listen" Weiss said but was suddenly surprised when the 'friend' stopped fighting and slowly walked towards Pyrrha as he towered over her as she moved aside revealing the children who ran towards their 'friend'

Pyrrha could see his eyes and realised

"Are you human?" Pyrrha asked aloud in surprise

049 just stood there breathing as it was audible through the mask

"Obviously not, it's a-" Weiss was going to rant but

"Yes" 'friend' responded and cutting off Weiss gaining surprised looks from everyone conscious

"What's your name?" Pyrrha asked the figure

Again his breathing was audible

"049" 049 responded as he walked deeper into the woods

"ohfornine? What a strange name" Nora spoke up

"I don't think it was letters Nora, I think it was numbers" Ren said

"We should report this to Ozpin" Blake said picking up her comrade

"Agreed" everyone said simultaneously as they ascended the cliff

End


	2. Sound and Sight

"How strange" Ozpin said as he viewed the confrontation between RWBY and the strange man as the elevator door opened

"You called for us professor" Ruby said as the elevator door opened

"Yes I did, tell me, why did this figure attack you?" Ozpin interrogated the teenagers

"Well I think it was some sort of misunderstanding" Ruby laughed nervously

"Well we thought it was a Grimm" Weiss justified

"Does this look like a Grimm to you?" Ozpin then revealed the footage of 049 taking care of the children by feeding them, Ruby and Weiss were nervous as the man showed aggression when Ruby took the children

"So, you took who I presume are his children then you attacked him when he was trying to get them back" Ozpin summarized as Ruby, Weiss and Yang were sweating bullets

"From what I can see here is a misunderstanding for sure but please do think before you act" Ozpin simply told them

"Get some rest team RWBY as you are going to confront him again with team JPNR" Ozpin said pressing the bridge of his nose as he observed the figure

"What are you really?" Ozpin said to himself

"Calm yourself" 049 said as he was tending to 173 who fell over

"Please, it is not a major injury" 049 said as he knelt down to observe the damage as he knew they were more vulnerable in a human body. As he originally reached into his satchel to retrieve a bandage to stop her from crying

"There that was not so difficult" 049 said proudly

"Come now you must rest" 049 ordered the children

Another night in the forest was spent as 049 did more research on the new entities known as Grimm as he tried to reanimate the beasts. During his time he learned that he could reanimate different Grimm for different times, the wolves took 2 minutes to turn, the bears took 10 minutes, he has not discovered the other Grimm types as he so heard as not available so in the time 173 and 096 were asleep he managed to turn 3 Grimm which disappeared on his hands for later summoning, it's hard when he does not have an aura for Grimm to hunt him and if they did see him they would think he was a Grimm as well but during his time roaming he did notice that the forest had some hidden cameras in the trees even in the area 096 and 173 were resting and like in the facility he knew he was being watched and knew which camera it was so he decided to stare at the camera until he knew it was disabled and he just waited for the sun to rise

It was a new day, with the same procedure, get food and water, feed them and watch over them but it was cut short when he saw the same girls that took them hiding so he circled around till he was right behind them and crouched down to their eye level and breathed rather audibly

getting the screams from the red girl and the white girl when they saw his mask in their face

"What are you doing here?" 049 ask both Red and White but getting no response from the teens

"We came to retrieve you" the girl with the bow in her hair answered 049 who just looked at them

"Very well, I will comply but do try anything I will not hesitate to kill you" 049 warned them which the girl with the bow nodded. The girls escorted 049, 173 and 096 to an aircraft that the SCPs have never seen during their time in containment as they boarded the aircraft, 049 was no stranger when it came to being transferred from facility to facility via helicopter but it was never the case with 173 and 096 as they hesitated before they boarded it as the huddled next to 049 as it took off

* * *

When they reached their destination, 049 was getting weird looks as he knew he dressed up like a Grimm

"That reminds me, why are you all dressed up differently" Yellow said looking at the girl with a straight jacket and the boy with a trenchcoat

"That is none of your concern" 049 responded bluntly to Yellow as he went on an elevator. The elevator went up as a deafening silence dominated the atmosphere until the elevator door opened for 049 to see a man with messy white hair, glasses and a green scarf and stood next to him was a blonde woman with a riding crop

"Good evening 049 or so I'm told, is there a name you prefer to be called?" The man asked the SCP

"I have lost my name, same with the children but one name I do remember being called is the 'Plague Doctor' the little here has been called 'Peanut' and this one is sometimes called 'Shyguy' " 049 responded warmly to the man

"Now can you tell me what you are doing in the Emerald Forest

"We are on the run from some dangerous people, people who wish to test on the children" 049 told truthfully but also lied but he got sad looks from the girls

"Is that the reason you were hostile towards them?" The blonde said

"Yes, I couldn't risk the chance" 049 said to the blonde

"If you don't mind me asking what experiments were performed to the children" The man said to the SCP

"That is none of your concern" 049 said with pain and anger in his voice which everyone took note of

"May I ask how old are you?" The man said changing the subject

"My age... 18" 049 said with uncertainty in his answer

"Very well how would you like to enroll in my academy?" The man offered to 049 who took a deep thought

"What of the children headmaster?" 049 questioned

"Well the choice is yours, but I will ensure the children are safe" The headmaster spoke

"I will accept your offer Mr..?" 049 started

"Ozpin but please do call me Ozpin" the man said then turned to his assistant

"Please escort him to his dorm" Ozpin turned to his blonde assistant

"Right away" The woman then escorted them to their dorm room and told them the basic rules as she left the key in the lock

* * *

"Never got her name" 049 said to himself as he followed 096 and 173 to the bedroom as they fell on the bed

"Goodnight" 049 said as they fell asleep and left him again with nothing to do as he explored his living quarters as he compared them to the ones he resided in back in the facility. He searched the cupboards and went into the bathroom and tried too figure out the mysterious machine implanted in the wall as he turned one the shower and got himself wet in discovering what the machinery did

He watched the sun rise as he knew the new day was upon them but he had to do human activities of going to class but he made a deal with the woman as he traveled to his dorm so he didn't have to wear the uniform. He then woke up the others as he told them that he would be in class and they could not follow him but they didn't listen as they suck to him like glue as he sighed in defeat as he took them to the directory then to the cafeteria and fed them, sat opposite him was the girl with the black bow

"Hello" she spoke starting small talk to which he just responded with a simple 'hi'

"So are they your children" she asked

"No they are not" 049 said with annoyance in his voice which she took note of

"I'm Blake" she said holding out her hand which he shook with the hand which didn't have the cure

"So if you don't mind me asking" Blake asked

"They were given to me by a woman" he truthfully lied

"Was it adoption?" Blake questioned

"It was a rescue" 049 them looked at Blake gave a sympathetic look

"What happened to the woman" Blake said but she didn't want to hear the answer

"She... gave us an escape" 049 said sadly Blake noticed this and stopped her interrogation

"From now onwards, let us be friends" 049 said warmly to Blake as he left with the children to his class early

* * *

"I was told I had a new student with exotic wears" The guy with the mustache bellowed

"Hello there sir, I hope you don't mind the children" 049 said as 173 and 096 peaked their heads around 049

"My, my I was not notified you would have children accompanying you" Mustache said as he crouched down to their eye level as 173 walked up to his face and lightly tugged on his mustache as he did a surprised reaction which made her giggle at the man

"Please do take a seat" mustache man pleaded as they sat opposite the professor

"How are you called?" 049 asked for his name

"The name is Peter Port" the professor said proudly

"Mr Port, do you know of our current situation?" 049 asked

"I do believe I do, you are one the run, is that the reason you wear the mask?" Port questioned the SCP

"Yes, that is the reason" 049 then leaned back to relax

"Would you like to wait here before class starts?" Port asked the SCP

"Yes, do you have any textbooks for me to study?" 049 said pulling a notebook futon his bottomless satchel

"Sorry but I do not, you'll either have to go to the library or find Oobleck" Port answered

"Very well" 049 simply replied

"So, what is your opinion about our school?" Port questioned

* * *

"Containment Breach, SCP 939 has escaped containment" The PA pinged as SCP 939 sprinted down the has on all fours and into the basement. Due to the previous containment Breach, 939 can no longer lure anyone but it is worth a try

"Hello?" 939 mimicked but just as 939 thought it was alone but a voice replied

"Hello there child" a feminine voice was heard by 939 but the strange thing to it was it could pinpoint that it was all around him

"Please do not panic, I am only here to assist you" The feminine voice spoke again but this time it was right in front of the SCP as it felt contact on its head and felt it's body begin to shrink in size, it felt the bones being adjusted and when the deed was done, the woman began to pick up 939 in his new form and taught him how to walk and was taught he was human, he noticed her could see his surroundings but only the outline of them

"Now go through this portal, I have already sent some friends of yours they will help you to adjust to this new world" the woman spoke to 939

"Nine tail fox have entered the facility" The PA announced, giving no second thought 939 stumbled through the portal and ended up in a forest. Feeling his body for clothing, 939 had a red blind fold, he wrote a ripped lab coat and a maroon pullover he noticed he had a recorder that swung from his neck and pushed a button out of curiosity

"Hello?" The recorder spoke for him as he didn't have a voice, nor sight but he had incredible hearing and used echo location via low growls as he made his way the forest, he did notice the wild life using his newly acquired vision and heard everything, it was the first time that 939 heard the natural wind and nature itself until he heard something that wasn't natural. It was machinery, and he saw hope it circled around him and landed in front of him and saw the door open

End


	3. Opposites attract

"hmm" 049 was thinking to himself when he was studying, he learned of the four kingdoms and the faunus race which coexist with humanity. 049 checked the time which read 2 am as 049 sighed at the fact the only time he slept was when the foundation heavily sedated him for the first time but times after that he'd grown to not be affected by fatigue. He then sensed something, like someone familiar was around and when he stood up there was a knock on the door, 049 walked over to the door and then opened it revealing Ozpin

"Good morning Docter" the headmaster greeted

"Good morning professor" the SCP greeted

"Say, would you mind if you would come with me?" Ozpin said letting him out

"Certainly" 049 said closing the door behind him and locking it

"Now I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you out here" Ozpin started to say while walking towards the bullhead

"Yes, I am questioning why you have brought me out at this hour" 049 responded

"Well you see when we first found you all in the Emerald Forest, you managed to trigger every motion sensor in the forest and disable every camera we had and that's why I brought you out here" Ozpin said as the bullhead doors began to open

"You see, 2 hours ago we detected another similar surge and then we saw this man" Ozpin then turned the tablet to show a man with a red blindfold, ripped lab coat and a dark red pullover under the lab coat he also wore jeans with rips going vertically, he had messy maroon hair and a small voice recorder that swung from his neck, upon seeing him, the sense 049 felt before was overwhelming, he knew who he is but he doesn't look familiar, the bullhead began to take off and started circling the Emerald Forest, looking for the mysterious scientist

"Got eyes on" The pilot stated blaring the search light on the man who was strangely entranced by the bright light. As the bullhead landed and opened the door, 049 walked slowly to the man who was roughly the same height as the man went to press a button on the voice recorder

"Hello?" It spoke

"Greetings" 049 said when the man pressed activated the voice recorder

"Greetings" The man mimicked, piecing together on why the man was so familiar, it came to him, the red apparel, the mimicking of voice, the blindfold which proved he couldn't see a single thing

"939?" 049 said while he slightly nodded his head

"Where is the rest of the pack?" 049 questioned and 939 answered by dragging his finger across his throat. Terminated. That's what 049 gathered from the action

"I am sorry" 049 said sorrowful but was happy when at least one of them was spared from the fate

"Well sorry to interrupt but we are gathering the attention of the Grimm" Ozpin stated while planting his cane grabbing the attention of the 2 SCPs as 049 boarded whereas 939 was hesitant but shortly got on the aircraft as it quickly ascended and pulled right narrowly avoiding the leaping Grimm. On the way back, 049 was saying some well known phrases for 939 to mimic later on

"So how did you both meet each other" Ozpin questions the friendship between the SCPs

"We were part of the same facility that did tests on me and the children" 049 answered

"Children?" 939 mimicked the last word

"I suppose you didn't know, 173 and 096 are asleep" 049 stated

"So how does his device work?" Ozpin questioned

"From what I can collect, the device will speak what is on his mind as long as he has the right speech saved" 049 summarized

"And you mentioned earlier pack, would you care to explain" Ozpin wanted to know more about the SCP

"Well there was at least 8 including him, they were known as the pack due to their similar attributes, they are blind but they have advanced hearing, think echo location with more of a clearer image of the environment" 049 explained

"But where are the rest of the pack then?" Ozpin questioned why there was only one

"Terminated" 939 answered him through the voice recorder

"I am sorry such a fate must take a toll on the survivor" Ozpin said his condolences

"We are here professor" the pilot said opening the doors

"Come with me friend, I will update your recorder for you to phrase sentences" 049 left with 939 tailing behind him admiring the academy

* * *

"All personal be advised Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 designation Uniform-2 has entered the facility, all remaining personal are advised to proceed with standered evacuation prototcols until a MTF squad reaches your destination, substantial threat still remains within the facility, exercise caution" The PA system announced the Nine Tailed Fox's arrival

"Really, a two man squad for a containment breach" the Lieutenant complained

"Haven't you heard, most of the Euclid and 1 or 2 Keter just vanished. But what do we know we're just here to Secure, Contain and Protect" the Commander said the foundations name

"Well what's on our hands" the Lieutenant said checking corners

"106 was reported to be in the cafeteria and 035 has got a body" the commander briefed

"Isn't this site 45?" The Lieutenant question

"Yes, what's the problem?" the Commander asked

"This is the same site with the woman in white" the Lieutenant said uneasily

"Please explain this Lieutenant" the Commander ordered

"Basically, the woman in white was the one that's been making the SCPs dissappear, one of the recent ones was with the last 939, after that she's been popping up in the corner of people's eyes and disappearing when they try to focus on her, she's been called SCP- 001 - W and she is Keter" the Lieutenant explained the woman in white

"Why is she Keter?" The Commander asked

"Well she's not dangerous, all she's done is give a good scare to the scientists, facility guards and D-class but other than that it's because she cannot be contained, you got the prototype?" The Lieutenant said hovering his hand over the button to the cafeteria

"Yeah on my mark" the Commander pulled a Micro HID over his shoulder

"3...2...1... Mark! " the Commander shouted as they both rushed into the cafeteria

"Clear right" the Lieutenant shouted

"Clear left" the Commander said lowering his gun

"Oh thank God your here" a male scientist revealed himself as he started to walk towards the MTF duo

"I was beginning to think no one would come" his sense of hope was cut short when a pool of blsck goo strted to develop under the scientist as two black arms latched on to his legs and pulled him into the pool of black goo

"It's worse than I thought, we have to get to the femur breaker" the Commander said shifting over to the opposite door with the Lieutenant following after him

"Alright, we'll have to use the Micro on 035, but other than that we have to get to the femur breaker" the Commander stated before the PA announcer was turned on

"Attention all personal, an unknown force has entered the facility, all personal are to still advised to follow standered evacuation protocols until an MTF squad has reached your location"

"So much for the quiet approach" the CHAOS insurgent, codenamed 'Python' complained

"Zip it, we're just here to extract 'Jericho', we'll break out some D-class but other than that, we are to continue with our mission" the second insurgent, codenamed 'Viper' shouted quietly

"Well we got 035 roaming the halls and Nine Tailed Fox up in here, so it's best to say that our man is dead" Python said occasionally looking behind him

"Why are you still looking behind us? 173 is gone" Viper questioned Python

"It's not that, I've got the feeling we're being watched" Python said with unease in his voice

"By who or what?" Viper asked

"I don't know, but it's like the thing that's watching us is right in front of me" Python said looking blankly into the dark

"Look there's nothing here" Viper was going to put his hand in front of Python when he was stopped by the PA activating, what followed after was a sound of hydraulic press pushing down as bone cracking was heard followed by screaming a prolonged scream and a series of quick breathes, then another scream was heard followed by the man questioning why it happened followed by the final tears the man could cry corrosion sounds, silence followed by SCP-106 laughing

"SCP-106 re contained successful, re containment successful by femur breaker" the PA announced

"Well, that's that" Viper said continuing on the set route when the got a ping from the navigator

"That's strange" Viper said observing the glitching navigator as 3 red rings were seen with the SCP number being 001-W to which when the door in front of the insurgents opened to reveal Uniform-2 as both squads took immediate action of firing their weapons

"Home base, this is MTF Epsilon-11, Uniform-2, be advised there are CHAOS insurgents in site 45, I repeat, there are CHAOS insurgents in site 45, possibly an extraction team" the Lieutenant said down the radio

"Missions a bust, ran into Nine Tail Fox, Jericho is lost, I repeat Jericho is lost, proceed with Project Jupiter without us" Python said destroying his radio, the firefight continued until Viper's navigator began to beep rapidly, still showing the 3 red rings and SCP- 001-W, then suddenly a voice boomed over the gunshots

"Humanity is an interesting species" A woman spoke calmly

"The only way they know to settle problems... is conflict. It does not matter if it is by negotiations or war, there is always conflict. But you four have conflict within you, you are nothing but machines to those superior to you. Tell me what is humanities goal, to cure every disease? To colonies Mars? Immortality?" The woman then flicked her hand backwards suspending the four soldiers in the air and locking their limbs behind their backs

"However even though your world will inevitably be destroyed, you won't go along with it, redemption is the slayer of regret, old and new, it's is sought by many but it is found by few, and it looks like redemption found you" the woman said opening a portal as she forced them through it

"What the hell" the Commander spoke first standing up and clutching his head

"My words exactly" Viper said pointing his P90 at the Nine Tailed Foxes

"Stand up and tell us what kind of twisted experiment we're in now" Python demanded while pointing his Logicer at the enemy

"Woah, think about about it mate, we're in the blind here too, 001-W has never acted this way to human subjects so I think we can all be friends here" the Lieutenant said as the insurgents slowly put down their weapons as the MTF duo picked up their Epsilon-11 SR

"So that's the legendary woman in white" the Commander mocked the Lieutenant

"She just sends us through portals? Is it teleportation or rift to another dimension?" Viper said looking at his glitching navigator

"Probably rift, heh kinda reminds of the whole operation with Sicarii squad, you think it's two way" the Lieutenant said inspecting his surroundings

"Negative, looks like 001-W can summon the rifts with ease, but I got feeling the SCPs that went missing are here as well, speaking of which, where did you get the navigator" the Commander questioned Viper

"It was given to me by one of the D-class at Site 13, he also had some other stuff we now bring with us, Python get the bag" Viper ordered as Python lugged a bag from over his shoulder and opening it revealing many items which aided in D-9341 escaping the facility, 4 heavy gas masks, 2 Blue tinted Night vision goggles, 2 Red tinted Night vision goggles, SCP-714,a pill bottle containing 25 SCP-500 and the navigator

"So, a D-class personal managed to escape the facility, heh Comnander I guess you owe me 2 beers" the Lieutenant exclaimed while inspecting the Blue tinted Night vision goggles

"Guess I do" the Commander said shaking the pill bottle

"Speaking of never quite got your names" Viper said to the Commander

"Oh the 05 council got rid of our names, right now we're just Commander and Lieutenant" the Commander replied

"Well I'm Viper, and this is Python" Viper introduced himself

"Brothers?" Lieutenant asked trying on the Blue tinted Night vision goggles

"More like best duo in town, try and change my mind" Viper said

"Oh I don't think so, we're the best duo" Commander said crossing his arms, this rant continued for a long, long time with both sides saying why their duo was better

* * *

Adapt and change: teaser

Walking through a series of doors, a woman found what she was looking for as she fumbled through her pockets for a hidden level 4 key card disguised as a level 2 key card and swiped downwards opening a door and in the room was a microcomputer as the woman went to quick work and unplugged the microcomputer from its resting place and placed it on a a wheel cart and plugged it into a portable power source and reconnected the microphone and speaker then turned on the microcomputer

"Can you hear me 079?"


End file.
